Sparrow's Coronation
Sparrow's Coronation Day The sun was shining over Bowerstone as people walked through the market square flags and bunting were hung on the buildings the Cow & Corset was closed. High above the city on Bowerstone Mountain was Castle Fairfax the new home of the Hero Of Bowerstone who was given the building by the people of Albion following Lord Lucians death within the Tattered Spire just off the coast north-west of Bowerstone. Still to this day no one really knows what wish the hero made. Sparrow was standing looking out of the window, there was a knock at the door "Enter." Sparrow said. A young guard walked in "Lionheart the guests have started to arrive." Sparrow turned and faced the guard "Thank you Walter." Walter saluted and walked out of the room "The crown has not even touched my head yet and everyone has started to salute." he chuckled. "Sparrow Lionheart do you promise to Serve, Protect and Govern the people and Kingdom of Albion untill the day you die." Sparrow looked out at the crowd "I promise" and the monk form the Temple of Light placed the newly created Crown of Albion on the hero's head. "What will be your name my King." Sparrow looked at the monk and then back at the crowd "John Sparrow Lionheart." The monk smiled before turning to the people "All hail King John." a cheer and applause went around the throne room of Castle Fairfax. "My king." said Hammer approaching Sparrow "May I introduce Elizabeth Blacksmith granddaughter of Lady Anne Blacksmith." Sparrow took Elizabeths hand and kissed it "You have very soft skin." Sparrow smiled, Elizabeth went red with embarrassment "Elizabeth come and meet the son of the Duke of Southcliff "Yes grandmother untill the next time my King." and she turned and walked away. "She would make a perfect Queen don't you agree." Hammer said to Sparrow "Sparrow looked at the young woman "She is a little young for me." "Age is just a number. And she clearly is attracted to you, you just have to deal with her father." Sparrow and Hammer were in the middle of a conversation when an elegantly dressed woman approched, Sparrow instantly reconized the woman "Elvira Grey, how are you?" "I'm grand your majesty." Elvira replied "And you must be the legendary Hammer of Oakfield. Its an honor." Hammer smiled. "Where is Victor?" He asked looking around "He is busy in the graveyard." As the day rolled on Walter stood up in front of the throne "I would like to wish Sparrow a long and glorius reign." and everyone raised thier glasses. "Yes long live the King." Sparrow and Hammer looked at each other they knew who had spoke "Tell me you didn't invite him." Hammer said as she looked away from Sparrow and looked towards the door. "Reaver." Hammer said with anger in her voice "How did you get in here." Reaver gave Hammer a dirty look "Thats none of your buisness oath." Hammer's face went red with anger. "Ah if it isn't the undead little minx Lady Grey, how about we find an empty bed." Reaver said "Please go away." Elvira said. Reaver never accepting no for an anser pressed on "How about I show you my sword." "I don't think it is long enough" Reaver went red in the face "How dare you insult me." and walked away. "Your majesty there is someone here to see you." said one of the guards "Where?" "The east tower." Sparrow knew witch tower he was on about. Sparrow accended the towers stairs and walked along the corridor he stepped out onto the balcony to see the fireworks. Opening the doors of the study Sparrow was greeted by Theresa "Have not seen you since the Spire." "Its nice to see you to little Sparrow, how are you?" Sparrow smiled "I'm fine." Theresa smiled "I'm here to give you this." And she handed Sparrow a book "Dreams and there meanings." "All hero's who are descendants of the bloodline can experience strange dreams." Sparrow looked at the book "Thank You." And when he looked up Theresa was gone. As the guests left the clock struck 11:00pm "Well my king. I will take my leave and return to the monks in the north." Sparrow smiled "Take care on your travels." Elvira and Walter both left as well "Goodnight your majesty." they both said and when they left Sparrow closed the doors. "I'm off to bed goodnight." He said to the guard at the door." "Goodnight your majesty." he replied. Sparrow was walking towards a large room he could see four shadows and they spoke. Shadow 1 "Your no King just another tyrant." Shadow 2 "Did the blind seer not warn you about us." '' ''Shadow 3 "The blind seer did say I would get my revenge." '' ''Shadow 4 "The Bloodline has faltered." Sparrow awoke the same dream had plauged him for the last few months. He got up and grabbed a book of the nearby bookshelf "There you are." He said as he pulled the book off the shelf and began to read. Within and hour he was asleep again.